In my arms
by fibbermegee
Summary: A dream I had of Castle after 6x23. A continuation of shorts. Beckett being chased finds her way once again to Castle. "If I die today, we die together." (my 15th story).


This is another dream I had of Castle and Beckett. I had to write them in my fanfics, so I can get over the sadness and pass the time for the next season. Hope that you enjoy this one. Kinda sad.

* * *

**In my arms  
****June 1 2014**

Beckett stood there in her mother's wedding dress, staring in horror as she looks over the edge of the embankment at Castle's burning car. Tears flooding her eyes and dripping down her face. She blinks hoping that she was going to wake up finding this to only be a nightmare, "I..." she swallows the lump in her throat. Gun shots ring out from behind her. She takes off running, well, best she can in a wedding dress. She turns her head slightly to see who was firing at her and her foot hits the edge of the grass sending her going forward. "Ah..." She falls, tumbling down the hill as more shots are fired at her.

"Even if we didn't hit her, she won't survive making that fall." A man stands there watching, her roll over and over. "Lets get out of here."

Beckett could hear the screeching of tires as she lands face down in a mud puddle. Spitting she tries to lift herself out. She turns her head and sees some shoes up right in the grass not to far from where she was laying. _A body?_ she thinks to herself. "Oh no, not." She lifts herself onto all fours and that's when she saw him. The man of her dreams, the man that she fell in love with, the man that she was going to marry. His body was up against a tree with his eyes closed. "He can't be..." She sobs, "He just can't be..." She forces herself to crawl to him. "Castle, Rick...I..." she musters through her sniffles.

Castle, dressed in his tux doesn't respond to her.

"Castle," she reaches out and takes his hand in hers. "I..." she places his hand to her face and gently kisses it. She then wraps his hand around her. "I love you," She lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes, letting the wetness slide down her cheeks onto him. "Please wake up. Tell me you're okay." She could feel him move some.

"Beckett?...Kate?" His voice was but a whisper. She glances up at him.

"Castle?"

"Hey, there," He smiles down at her, as he tries to wiggle. She could see the wincing pain that he had through his eyes.

She places her hand out, pressing it firmly on his chest but in a gentle manner.

"No," she smiles at him. "Just lay here with me," she scoots closer to him. "That's all that matters, right now."

"No, it's not..." he tries to move some more. "I..."

"You're hurt, just stay still." she reaches up, to touch his face again.

"I love you...I want."

"I just want you..." Beckett softly brushes her lips against Castle's. A rustling in the leaves makes them both turn to the sounds. A man and a woman watching them, both smile, then they nod to another man who, dressed in all black came to join them. Seeing how the two of them where, in each other's arms, he walks slowly towards the couple.

"Do you Richard...,"

"Yes, yes I do." Beckett laughs,

"Let him finish sweetie."

"Why?" Castle coughs, deep coughs ones that scared Beckett. She could feel that he was struggling to breath. Castle took a deep breath and nods to the man.

"Do you take..." Before the man could get her name out Castle answers again.

"I do, I do."

"And do you Kathrine Beckett take this man Richard Castle to be your husband, to death do you part."

"I do not..." she responds,

"What?" Castle twists his head some to look at her. He glares, not thinking he heard her right. "I don't..."

"I don't take him," she continues on. "Cause I already have him, here in my arms and if we die today," she sniffs, hoping that, that wasn't the case, but she could tell that he was suffering right now. "We die together." She reaches up, sliding her fingers through his hair and then traces her fingers around his face. Kissing his softly, whispering the words. "I will always love you."

"Well, then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss your bride," clapping could be heard from behind the man in black. They all glance at the newly married couple. Both of them are still, with each others foreheads together. Just staring at each other.

"Hello..." the man calls.

the end...

* * *

I know not a happy ending to this one either, but this is how I dreamed them that night (may 31 2014). Once again I was crying when I woke up. I had many dream like this one where the two don't make it. sorry...that's what gives me hope that the next season will be happy.


End file.
